


Das kleine Haus mit dem schönen Gärtchen

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [17]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Getting to know your boyfriends girlfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unexpected Visitors, well pretty much
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Heinrich hat eine dumme Idee und führt sie auch durch. Er lernt die Ehefrau seines Leitenden Ingenieurs kennen.





	Das kleine Haus mit dem schönen Gärtchen

Die letzte Feindfahrt war vorüber, der Urlaub hatte begonnen und Heinrich war so schnell wie möglich in einen Zug nach Deutschland gestiegen. Er wolle jemanden besuchen, hatte er im Allgemeinen gesagt und dann geschwiegen.

 

Jetzt stand er hier vor dem kleinen hübschen Häuschen mit buntem lebendigem Vorgarten und traute sich nicht, das Gartentörchen zu öffnen. Denn in dem Garten, zwischen den sorgfältig gepflegten Pflänzlein, kniete die Frau, die er zu besuchten gedachte. Sie arbeitete fleißig, zupfte geübt und wissend an den Pflanzen und ihr blondes Haar erstrahlte in der Mittagssonne.

Sie war schön. Das Kleid und die Schürze betonten ihre schlanke hochgewachsene Figur und die Steckfrisur war einfach und praktisch.

Heinrich verstand sofort, was der andere an ihr mochte und fand seine Idee von Minute zu Minute, die er da unschlüssig vor dem Tor stand, schlechter. Er hätte nicht einfach herkommen sollen, ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele davon zu berichten. Es würde eines Tages Folgen haben, da war er sich schon fast sicher. Er hoffte bloß, dass sein Herz nicht daran zerbrechen würde.

„Grüß Gott, der Herr! Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, riss ihn da die freundliche Stimme der Frau aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah ihr Stutzen, als sie die weiße Kapitänleuntantsmütze in seiner Hand erblickte und wie sich ihr Blick ein wenig in Sorge verdüsterte.

„Bin ich hier richtig bei Grade?“, fragte Heinrich, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste.

„Ja“, sagte sie und hörte sich richtig besorgt an. „Ist etwas was mit meinem Friedrich?“

Heinrich beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein, nein, alles in bester Ordnung mit ihm, Frau Grade. Ich bin lediglich auf der Reise und gedachte, den schönen Garten zu betrachten, von dem Herr Grade so zu schwärmen pflegt.“

Die Lüge kam ihm doch nicht so leicht über die Lippen, wie er erwartet hatte und er musste sich zwingen, nicht wegzusehen als ihr Gesicht augenblicklich erstrahlte.

„Na, wenn das so ist, dann kommen Sie doch herein! Wollen Sie vielleicht einen Schluck zu trinken? Es gibt frisch gepressten frühen Apfelsaft.“, meinte sie fröhlich, hielt ihm das Gartentörchen auf und hakte sich vertrauensselig bei ihm unter, um ihn durch den Garten zu führen. Heinrich konnte nicht anders, er musste bei ihrer frohen Natur lächeln. Dankend nahm er das angebotene Getränk an und ließ sich willig von ihr Garten und Haus zeigen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie ihm keine einzige Frage über Friedrich oder ihn selbst stellte.

Schnell war die Zeit über ihre Gespräche vergangen und die Sonne war weit gen Westen gewandert, bemerkte Heinrich irgendwann. Er wollte sich schon von seinem Platz auf einem Stuhl um das kleine Tischchen im Garten erhebne und sich dafür entschuldigen, sie so lange von der Arbeit abgehalten zu haben, aber sie winkte ab.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm!“, lachte sie. „der Garten rennt ja nicht davon.“

 

Und so saß Heinrich am Abend immer noch da, das Glas Saft war einer Tasse Ersatzkaffees gewichen und in der Küche kochte das Abendessen vor sich hin. Eigentlich hatte er nicht so lange bleiben wollen, nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Frau erhaschen wollen, die seines Freundes Herz erweckt hatte und wollte dann so schnell wie möglich wieder gehen, um ja nicht Friedrich über den Weg zu laufen, aber als er erfuhr, dass dieser erst in zwei Tagen hierherkommen wollte, da war Heinrich einverstanden und nahm danken auch noch die Schüssel Eintopf an.

Erst nach dem Abendessen brachte er es über sich, sich zu verabschieden.

„Ach, und Ingrid?“, sagte er und drehte sich am Gartentörchen noch einmal zu ihr um. „Vielen Dank für einen solch wunderschönen Tag. Aber ich muss dich bitten, Fritz nicht zu erzählen, das ich hier war.“

Sie lächelte und ihre Augen blitzten verschwörerisch auf. Da erst fiel Heinrich auf, dass er versehentlich Friedrich bei seinem Spitznamen genannt hatte. Ingrid legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Keine Sorge, Heinrich. Ich werde kein Sterbenswörtchen von mir geben.“, versprach sie sanft lächelnd und Heinrich konnte nicht anders, als ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln zu schenken. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf ihre Knöchel setzte er seine Mütze auf und schlenderte die Straße davon.

 

Ja, Ingrid war eine wundervolle Frau, mit der man ganz unschuldig ganz viel und ganz schöne Zeit verbringen konnte. Jetzt wusste er, warum Friedrich sie geheiratet hatte. Und eines war sicher: dieses Glück wollte er ihnen nicht verwehren, nicht Friedrich, nicht Ingrid und er selbst konnte damit auch glücklich an zweiter Stelle sein.


End file.
